1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method including a substrate processing process, and a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a process of a plurality of processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a substrate processing process may be performed to form a silicon-rich silicon nitride film (i.e., a silicon nitride film containing stoichiometrically excessive silicon with respect to nitrogen) on a substrate by supplying dichlorosilane (DCS, SiH2Cl2) and ammonia (NH3) to the substrate (For example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-95940
Such a silicon nitride film is formed at a relatively high film-forming temperature of 750° C. to 900° C. However, a method of forming a silicon nitride film while controlling the composition ratio of silicon (Si) and nitrogen (N) (Si/N ratio) of the silicon nitride film at a relatively low temperature has not been developed.